User blog:YT: General Masher/The Other Side of the Broken World Finale
The Aleutian Islands, where the stories take place. The rest of the story is from Andrei's POV, I apologize if you didn't like Dmitri's version of Part 2, I just wanted you to know what happened after Andrei abandoned their squad while they were searching for the General. If you want to know what happened in Part 3, click here. That said, enjoy the finale! Chapter 25: Interrogation Whenever a prisoner is first captured, they would normally be interrogated by a professional interrogator so they can find out the purpose of a crime. That was the case for me as I literally woke up in an interrogation room strapped to an electric chair, I couldn't find out where I was as there were no windows showing the outside area. Though I will say "I got lucky and had a bad interrogator", but he annoyed me with his numerous questions! "Who was assisting you to kill Hitler?" "Why did you kill Hitler?" "When did you kill Hitler?" How the heck am I supposed to know that? It was overwhelming and he didn't give me any water so I could quench my dry throut. Believe me, I went on a day without drinking anything! I tried o be the smart-...uhh, what's the alternative word for the alternative word for donkey? I forgot what it wa...ALEC! I tried to be the smart-alec I could by exagerating about what happened like "Oh, haha. That rancher died!" or "Hitler kissed my (swear word)", but he would just zap me with the electric chair and ask me again. I was honest with him a several times, Including the time he asked me why I killed Hitler. I wasn't afraid to say "I wanted to avenge my mother who was killed while we were evacuating fronm St. Petersburg!" He did understand me regarding that but then he spoke about a bunch of nonsense I couldn't understand, funny cause I thought he was speaking gibberish like my brother Dmitri whenever he tries to yell at me from afar! So that happened. Chapter 26: Escape I saw Dmitri walk to the interrogator and he asked what happened, the interrogator then went through a jumble of words in which I just got annoyed way too fast. Dmitri then told the interrogator to leave and that he will talk to me thus having the interrogator sending troops to the room...if they weren't too late. When Dmitri unstrapped me from the electric chair, he explained what happened ack at Berlin with me getting blown up by a sticky grenade. I yelled "I don't believe you will free me, and I NEVER WILL!" While I said never, I punched Dmitri so hard that he fell toward the TV screens that were showing my facecam. I picked up a random Tokarev TT-33 and a several clips, then got out of the iterrogation room. Ready for a drug trip? Good, cause that's exactly what happened! I saw the Soviet soldiers as modern German soldiers wielding modern weapons they didn't hold in the first place, I can already tell you're excited! I then went through the halls of the base when I thought I was going through the halls of a consentration camp, I entered a room that looked like the crematorium room where the Nazis would burn the dead Jews. I then took out a several soldiers that got in my way, then opened the door to some more concentration camp halls. I entered another room that looked like the gas chambers to me, where the Nazis would suffocate the Jews. I then took out a few soldiers then moved on through some more halls, while running through those halls, I saw the fortress I came across in Modern day Ukraine. I then moved left so I can dodge the heavy fire coming from the fortress, then I came into a very large room in which I thought I was in St. Petersburg, where I lived as a child. A lot of Germans were coming at me but I took them all out in a matter of seconds, it was untill I looked behind myself and there came who I thought was the General my squad has been wasting their time trying to find. He punched me really hard and I fell to the ground. I then thought I was in Stalingrad where he said to me "I know how it feels to be you." Coming to think about it, that's actually creepy if someone said that to you. I then thought i was in Hell itself where the General then said "And I know your painful truth that you have been hiding all along." Chapter 27: Freedom I then found out I was in the computers room and I found out that Dmitri was the dude who punched me, not the General in my drug trip (sadly, it's over). He then told me the truth that the Soviets have been hiding this whole time: "Those dang Soviets lied to all of us thinking the world will fall to an anarchy once you killed Hitler, the truth is we're all fine, even the United States! The truth is they were allies with the Nazis the whole time, with Hitler himself, Stalin thinks he can hide the truth from us at all costs! Well sorry poor soul,you can't! There will always be thosw who will stand against Stalin and end this mad communist rampage! Andrei, listen to me! We can still stop Stalin, we can still stop the disaster that Hitler caused! The first thing we need to do though is to get to a safe spot where the Soviets won't expect us to be in!" I actually agreed with him and told him that I will be with him to escape this "Hell on Earth". He then gave me my Mosin Nagant and we busted out a window where a few Landing Crafts were ready to be used. We then took one and navigated our way around the Aleutian Islands for 2 days. Those two days weren't the best as we were always under the threat of a shark biting off a part of our Landing Craft (this thing was a Level 1 Landing Craft so we thought the Soviets wouldn't care if they lost a minor boat) or a whale swollowing the boat whole. We also had some food that was packed in the boat's emergency kit in case we needed some. It lasted us a day and then we started to catch some fish with a few fishing rods we took from the base, we took some sticks to light a fire and cook the fish in. We had to watch out for any bones that could choke us if we weren't careful, we were careful so there were no problems in terms of breathing. I know I'm making this look happy but let me tell you that finding the fish was actually hard. Chapter 28: Land Ho! I haven't heard anyone use that term in years, oh! Back to the story! As I said before, it took us two days in the Arctic Ocean to find any ally I could possibly come across in this archipellago called the Aleutian Island in which I was so cold I almost caught a fever (breaths in). That sentence should not have been this long, fever? Since when did I get a fever? Hold on, I'm getting flashbacks! Chapter 28.5: After Andrei's flashbacks Sorry if I sorta shut down on you, I just had some flashbacks of when I was in the Arctic Ocean with Dmitri. Luckily now that I experienced the flashbacks, I can finally continue Chapter 28...technically. We found an island that looked like a Soviet base, except the top of the Headquarters was blue. It was very strange as I didn't want to go to it but I yelled "Land Ho!" anyways. I thought nobody was there until I heard a siren in which a blue Landing Craft was driving toward us as if it was doing a kamikaze attack so I hopped out of the boat with Dmitri leaving it for some blue Riflemen to investigate. I then swam onto the beach and ran toward the Headquarters as if I wanted to get inside, however it was guarded by two Flamethrowers so we jumped through the waterfall into the pool and hid there until someone found us inside there and reported the Commander. The Commander then comes over to where we were and asks us why we were drawn here, I told him "We wanted to get away from the Soviet Union and their evil dictator. He then helps us out for he too was a Soviet rebel, that explains why his troops were Americans though, problem solved. Chapter 29: The Meeting The Commander builds us a Residemce for me and Dmitri to stay in because the Headquarters was full, he then invited us to a meeting in which I go there and tell them what the Soviets have been up to. Of course i wanted to tell them, I will do anything to hinder the Soviet trators (even though they consider me a traitor, I feel they are the traitors). I told the rebels about how they lied to me about Hitler and how riots will stir up all around the world and how World War 2 could take a shift to Hell, but then I tell them about the lies they have been up to. I tell them about how Hitler was forgiven by Stalin and how they will end the capitalists, thus the Commander mentions the Blackguard being involved in the same war they are dealing with right now. He told me and Dmitri about the Blackguard and how they were like the Nazis revived, he also told me about the Soviet involvement with the Blackguard and how they are doing right now. The Commander said "They are harder than any other Insurgency we've come across since the Germans in World War 1, even till now we are still fighting the Blackguard and it will remain that way until someone can finish the fight in some sort of way. Wether through outlawed weapons or NATO (Supporters) supporting the rebels (they did help NATO with the Aleutian Islands staying protected at all costs), the Blackguard should be taken seriously. I never thought of an enemy that isn't a country yet is inolved in growing one, the Commander told me about the Blackguard mainland being located in North Korea and how the Japanese split Korea upon takeover. He then told me about the other factions that have been everywhere scrambling to win a bet wether it's the Capitalists take over or the Communists take over. Well, that haunted me with even more Nazis than I liked to have faced against, which by the way, it's none! Chapter 30: The Black War Berilligents The Black War has begun, here are the teams: Note: PRC is the People's Republic of China. Chapter 31: Crew Expandable I apologize if a dumb chart took up an entire Chapter, it's just that I never thought it would be this long. It was 1947, two years I have been training with the Soviet rebels with American tactics and American involvement. I took the position of a rifleman and was introduced to a Rooka squad, the Commander also said that they will be working on a project in which anything shot will be frozen. He thought about calling them freezers, but then thought that was a dumb name. He introduced me and Dmitri to a Rooka squad where I met who would soon be my best friends. I met 3 riflemen in particular that just wanted me to hang out with then, their names are Randy, Roy and Ray. There were a few more Riflemen I have met as well, they are called Salat, Jack and Dave. In 1956, I met even more friends since the freezer project was successful, he called the freezers Cryoneers. I met three Cryoneers myself and a Zooka, the 3 cryos were called Carrie, Cindy and Cheryll and that Zooka was called Zara. The friends at 1956 came after my story since it's 1947 and the Freezer project wasn't complete. The 3 riflemen: Randy, Roy and Ray seem like they are happy a lot of the times, I guess it's because they lived away from dictatorship. I tried to be happy as well but it affects me deeply how the Soviets turned their backs on me, they did warm me up with a few jokes though. I told them about the Soviet Union and how it would have been if they have lived there themselves, you know about what happened so I'll let that slide for another day (funny I say that, today is the day lol). I was given my first mission with the Capitalists and I was told to take back a village with my friends, I had my training so I knew what to expect during the fight. You know what the USMC always says "Train hard, easy fight!" I won. Chapter 32: Black Magic Whhen the Headquarters was destroyed, I was told to investigate what happened in there without knowing a thing or two about the natives and their customs. It probably didn't matter as much as defeating the Soviet Union, but I still went in amyways. The riflemen went with me to find out what the Blackguard have been up to, this is what I saw: Soviet weapons from Tokarev TT33s to AK 47s have been inside some lockers. Computers were showing the islands statuses and if one island needs to be invaded at a certain time. A computer in the Blackguard Commander's room was showing a render of what I thought was Lead which would make sense since you need Lead to make bullets. I went deep into the basement though: A door with the sign caution on it and there was no window, I open it up and... I find the renders on the computer in color and for real. This is why the Blackguard has computers, because of the magical powers these have. I was told they are called "Power Stones". There were what seemed to be the Natives of the island in what slaves usually have, but there were somethings about them that was sort of...off. They were telling me about these Power Stones and how they are important for winning against the Blackguard. The Natives also had shock collars strapped to their necks, probably to stop them and/or punish them after an attepted escape. Their collars were made of Iron and it looked like it was glowing as if the collars were still functional, I figured out how to get those off though. Chapter 33: How do these work? A native sculptor from one of the Aleutian Islands told us how these work: Power stones are used for many miraculous functions, including giving magical power to troops & buildings, being a power source, deflecting electricity (RIP Shock Launchers and Tesla Towers) or even powering up machines. Different colors of the power stones affect certain situations: Green increases economic growth. Blue increases defensive benefits. Red increases offensive benefits. And dark inreases any random benefit. It is uncertain what these powers will be until the statue is actually finished, although some say it comes from the Gods of the Heavens themselves. These can be used one way or another so don't let those fall into the wrong hands. These must be protected at all costs because mad men will build such machines that require a ton of power stones thus powering up the slaughter machines. These also deflect electricity as I said before, and can be used as a power source for certain machines. So that's how the Blackguard built all this technology we use in the 80s right now, computers, radars and shock collars are all powered by some sort of source. This could be the source that powers everything up, but what happens if I break this? I grabbed a crystal and smashed it with my foot and it became this sort of powder I didn't know what to do to it. The Commander suggest I dump it on a statue and see what happens, funny enough next raid was a bigger success. Less casualties and the bases get sweeped faster than usual, the Commander and I agreed we should call it Power Powder. By then all the rebel bases started doing the same thing for operations, some even did it to defeat Steiner's daughter: Gearheart Hitler. The Blackguard figured out how to do it themselves by doing the same thing, and they too become power houses. Everything continued on as normal, except I didn't like this normal. Chapter 34: Blackguard Origin Oh how it sucks to be me...wait, what did I just say? Okay, back on track (it rhymed lol)! I forgot to tell you how the Blackguard originated: It started when Aldolf & Eva had a baby, btw please be mature. When the Soviets were closing in, Hitler told Eva to run away with the baby and go to the Soviet Union where the baby will soon be a military General. Hitler was left to confront me when I wanted to avenge my mother, of course I killed him which got me captured by Dmitri. Eva then makes it to the Soviet Union with Steiner, then Steiner learnsmiitary tactics from the General Dmitri and his squad have been looking for. Why was the General in the Tank Depot? To talk the Nazis into helping them defeat capitalism and defeat the United States. Steiner has then made a military supported by all the communist countries in which it's called the Blackguard. The Soviet's plan is to not attack the United States, but have another force like them attack the United States along with some other countries like South Korea, South Vietnam, Philippines, ect. Then Steiner was old enough to have a wife if he chooses to do so in which he does. He marries a Russian named Gelva and they both have 2 kids (a daughter and a son), they're called: Gearheart Hiter Hammerman Hitler Dang, I wanted the title Hammerman cause I always think of myself as a hammer, smashing through anything that got in my way. So that's the Blackguard origin! Chapter 35: General Zhao & Captain Ruddero When I heard of those two's names, I had no idea who they were because I've never met them ever. Luckily I had my chance and I did when the two visited the Commander's base. Zhao told me about his origin and how he joined the rebels to fight the communists. Zhao was a Colonel at the time in the PRC, so he didn't have too much control especially considering the fact that Generals and the Dictator were far more supreme. When Zhao was told he was going to move to a base in Taiwan (Republic of China), he got there and setup his base except he painted his base blue. The color blue was offensive to the communists so the Soviet Union sends the Blackguard force to have a talk with them, Zhao manages to escape a massacre Steiner planned leaving his troops to defend themself. He wounded up on an unknown island on the Aleutian islands and spent a couple days there seting up his campsite, until the Blackguard came over to setup a Labratory for none other than Dr T himself. He was curious to find out what dirty schemes they might have been up to so he killed someone silently that looked like him and used that dude's clothing, he was allowed in to see what has been happening. This is what he found out: They tested their economy with Life Statues. They tested their defenses with Ice Statues. They tested their troops with Magma Statues. This one is the most exciting...Dr T managed to turn Life Fragments, Shards & Crystals to Dark version of those, and did not have any idea on what those do. Captain Ruddero is a Canadian captain who used to be Lieutenant, but because of his legendary attack against Dr T, he was awarded a medal and a promotion for stopping Dr T for years. The two met and finished the base, after that Zhao joined the Republic of China's military and was promoted General for defending the Republic of China five times. Zhao & Ruddero have been best friends ever since and have been supporting the Soviet rebels for years and stopped the Blackguard numerous times, no one is as significant as Zhao in the Soviet rebel's military. Great, so a group of people from random countries have been defending the Archipellago for years while both them and the Blackguard have been advancing oer the years. By now Zhao would be hunted by the PRC's Navy or something like them but nope, they let the lousy Blackguard who have no military experience go and find him. They are afraid of blowing their cover when they could send Communist soldiers disguised as Blackguard members, thats what I call inefficient. So Zhao and Ruddero are on our side, who could stop us now? Chapter 36: Blackguard Mainland? In 1950, the Blackguard mainland has been located in North Korea. I always wondered why there is a North and South Korea...wait, it's because of the Japanese invasion! After World War 2, both the Soviet Union and the United States wanted to rebuild Korea and give it a Capitalist/Communist leader. Both were fighting over it but they resolved it by splitting it in half, the Communists get the North, the Capitalists get the South. The North wanted full control over Korea and that's when Chapter 36 starts! The Noth Koreans welcomed the Blackguard to their land and let them have a chunk of their coast, just by being on the same side of this endless conflict. How did I get to North Korea? This is the best part: I was on a Gunboat ready to storm the North Koreans by sea while the Americans and South Koreans push in to take back a part of a South Korean coast. I was a sniper, handed a scoped M1903 Springfield with an ammo crate for it. Good thing sniping is my specialty, especially considering the fact that I was taught how to snipe by former Soviet allies. Some GBE was used to take out a few bunkers and block a path for the North Koreans to cut through via shooting buildings down and using those as debris, we were actually lucky that worked. While returning home, we noticed the Blackguard mainland being under construction which marked the beginning of the Blackguard industry. In control of the Industry is none other than Gearheart Hitler herself, it also explains why she built the War Factory in the Aleutian Islands. One of her specialties is industry in which her father, Steiner put her in control of that. I was interested to see what was in the manland, while returning home in fact I showed a few pictures of their mainland to the Commander in which he sends a sabotage crew in Chapter 38. I was one of the members! Chapter 37: Sabotage Hot damn was I excited or not?! Yeah? Whatever, let's continue the story! So the sabotage crew consisted of 10 people including me, Dmitri, Randy, Roy, Ray, Salat, Jack and Dave along with 2 other riflemen. I was lucky to be partners with those kind of guys, they are in fact my friends I gotta say. So we went to sabotage during the night time since everyone goes to sleep by that time, this is probably one of the most strangest times to be here as there was nobody there. I know it's strange, but just stay with me during the story. It's hard to think about especially conserning the fact that we were in one of the most secure countires in the world, in case you didn't know it's North Korea. There were 3 operation locations at the time: Forlorn Hope Massive Attack Deep Cut We decided to go to the heart of the enemy which is Forlorn Hope, where Hammerman's HQ will soon be located. It's bazaar, that is unless someone plans on sneaking up on one of us and takes him out. I sorta got nervous about what to sabotage cause there were no defenses, aside from the Barbed Wire in Forlorn Hope. No Machine Guns, no Mortars, no Sniper Towers, could we have stumbled into the fake mainland and that the real one is located somewhere in the Soviet Union or China? We got confused and decided to sabotage what will soon be Hammerman's HQ cause then the Soviet Union will realize never to mess with rebels, and the Blackguard too. We got out of Forlorn Hope and continued back to my home base. Chapter 38: Another Dream While returning to home base after sabotaging Forlorn Hope, I fell asleep and this is what I saw: I woke up in Washington DC, the Capital of the United States of America. I was around whatever this house is called (TBH IDK if it's really a house)...is it the "White House"? I believe it is but I'm not completely sure about that. I saw a military general who looks like Salatovnik if he was 70 years old walking in the "White House" with a civilian. I wondered why the heck a civilian is walking in the "White House" with a military general, he could have something important. I entered the "White House" about 10 seconds after they did and followed them in ever since, and it helped as I am an ally soldier to the United States so I just went passed a good amount of security checkpoints. The technology looks so much more advanced compared to the time I am in right now, as if the United States had possesed Power Stones as well. I reach this part when the two reach a guard who looks like a Japanese soldier, I peaked my head out of the corner with my Tokarev aimed right at him if he saw me but he never saw me. Those guys have been arguing about why they should talk to the president or not, as if they were begging him for permission to talk to the president. After about 30 minutes, they were finally given permission to enter the president's room but he aimed his rifle at the general as if he was going in for the kill. Here is the most rediculous part! I threw my knife at him in the back with the blade hitting his back and he just fell dead, the president didn't notice, the general didn't notice, the civilian didn't notice, no one noticed! I was able to eavesdrop into their conversation about the Blackguard gaining territory in Germany, they talked about it for about a minute. I say a minute because a big explosion made a loud bang startling everyone in and around the "White House". The three sprinted out of the room and as Salat saw me standing there, he told the civilian to evacuate the president. He came up to me and said "Andrei Konstantin? I thought you were dead!" I relpied back "I thought I was too!" He then told me that he doesn't have time to explain the situation and that we all have to evacuate Washington DC. Without hesitation, I ran out with Salat only to find the biggest blimp I've ever seen hovering over Washington DC. That could be the cause of the explosion that occured a minute ago, there were also Blackguard soldiers landing from not Landing Crafts, but helicopters. I picked up a futuristic version of the M16, I think it's called an M4 Carbine and took the ammo for it. All 4 of us were waiting for an Escort Drone to pick us up but we heard it got shot down by a Rocket Launcher, so we had to run our way out of Washington DC while dodging any obstacles that got in our way. We ran our way until the president got escorted out my military personnel, the me and Salat turned around and shot out any troops that got in our way. The giant blimp approached us and we ran our way until we hit a dead end, but we both had our methods of getting out. A bomb dropped and: Salat ran his way toward the bomb and tanked it. I wall jumped from wall to wall since both building that surrounded me were brick walls, thus making it easier for me to jump wall to wall and then back. I made it out just barely by jumping toward another building...but a 2nd bomb dropped on Salat and he fainted from it. I ran my way out until I made an impossible jump across the alley, but I failed since the jump had to be a long jump for me to survive. I fell down 3 stories and hit the ground hard thus ending my crazy dream. I woke up and found out that we were home already, I got out of my landing craft and walked my way toward the HQ on foot. Chapter 39: Operation Full Monty Even the name was sorta rediculous, the Soviets were no different! They would use names like "Operation Mars" or "Operation Neptune" or some crazy names like that. I was curious to see more of the Blackguard Mainland so I participated as a rifleman against the power base "Cargo", the composition I was put in was RZM: 4-2-2 (or was it 4-3-1? I forgot). No cryonners true, but I still felt confident that we can beat Cargo. I was put in the 4th wave attack against cargo with the 1st 3 waves being: Scanks: 3-5 Scooka: Also 3-5 And Smooka I was pretty much a backup soldier in case the plan fails, which was unfortunate as I wanted to find out myself what the Blackguard have been up to. Fortunately, I did have to be deployed since some hidden Rocket Launchers destroyed the Zookas. So I was with my friends Randy Roy, Ray, Salat, Jack and Dave raiding Cargo knowing that some hidden Rocket Launchers ere going to pop up any moment. Luckily, I could slip my way out to get an emergency Bazooka in case the Rocket Launchers pop up. Those are pretty much a cross between a Hot Pot and a Rocket Launcher, popping up if any troops are in sight. We didn't have critters yet since this isn't the digital age as of now, but hey they could make the Rocket Launchers pop up out of some random bunker, right? Lol. Chapter 40: Wait, what happened again? Sorry guys, I lost track of what the heck was happening, I have this tendancy to see one thing but then completely forget about it in a matter of seconds. So wait, where was I? Dmitri: You were at the Full Monty part when those rocket launchers popped out and shot out everyone. Ah yes! My emergency bazooka fortunately came in handy as I blew up all of them by hiding just in their blind spot while they were distracted by riflemen (we didn't have critters back then as those were still in development, after all we did just get the power stones and realize their full potential). I'm surprised the riflemen actually held their ground, usually they would get one shot killed by snipers or splashed by machine guns or flamethrowers or even mortars. So that worked out exactly how I wanted it, even though we did lose a few riflemen to the rocket launchers. Okay I'm starting to gain back some of my memory, only some so don't expect everything! The...what was it again? POWER CORE!!! The power core was destroyed by the zookas hiding behind the riflemen so they dont get killed by the other defenses. Although the core was destroyed by a handful of zookas, I wanted to find out what the Blackguard's nasty experiments were with these power stones and peaceful islanders. I was disgusted to find out they have done experiments against these innocent people. I also found out where their soldiers came from, conviniently enough from the former Prussian countries! Chapter 41: Maximum Winning Sprees, Minimum Effort (Idea by TheCoolBoss) As I woke up, I found out that everyone on the island was freaking about about how powerful the Blackguard became in 5-6 years. They were talking about all this futuristic weaponry and technology the Blackguard possesed, to be honest I sort of freaked out too since I never wanted to think about future warfare. They also talked about land being lost to the communists: Korea Republic of China Philippines Vietnam Angola Afghanistan There was almost a point in which the Blackguard almost became the face of communism since they had the type of power the Soviets and Chinese didn't have. What will happen next? You guys decide! Category:Blog posts